שיחה:הקסם סביב הגברת עם הנעל הבודדת
יונתן: תדהר אמר ליד דני את הדיווח שהוא קיבל מפנטקס: ""מה שמדאיג אותי זה שבדיוק עכשיו, כשכל החרא הזה צף לנו מסביב לשוקיים, אוסטראליה איבדה את שכבת האוזון שלה לחצי דקה והמצלול הזרים למציאות את הורדת האסלה העצבנית ביותר מאז שאטלנטיס שקעה. האופק נפתח"" ברמה הסיפורית, תדהר בוגד בפנטקס ומדווח דיווחים סודיים לזאבים? או שהבנתי לא נכון ומדובר בדיווח לא סודי? קצת הסברים ברמה הסיפורית... 'פאזיל ראשית, תדהר הוא סוכן לגיון, מה שאומר שהעברת דו"חות סודיים לאוייב היא לחם חוקו :) אבל במקרה הזה, לעניות דעתו, הוא בסדר גמור. אין כאן משהו שבאמת יכול להשאר בגדר סוד לזמן רב, אז הסודיות היא בעיקר עניין של למנוע פאניקה. דו"ח רשמי בתפוצה גבוהה יעורר פאניקה. סוכן בודד שאומר שהכפפה נקרעה קצת פחות. והמידע הזה ניתן לו כדי שהוא יעשה בו שימוש, ולספר את זה למישהו שאינו מכותב זה כמעט השימוש הרלוונטי היחיד. מה שמזכיר לי. שמופ, תדהר ביקש משהו מיונה, ועם כל דקה שעוברת הטיפ שלו מצטמק. סליחה, עכשיו ראיתי שהצלחת שלי מלאה. ברכותי לשף. 'איוב שכתוב מחדש לטקסט של דני, שיתאים לו יותר. 'יונתן זה לא יכול לעבוד בצורה שכל ערפד שעובר בסביבה יכול להיות נציג הערפדים 'איוב גולי (וכולם) - להיידי יש 3 באובפוסקט, לך יש 3 בגילוי. ההפרש קובע את הקלות ואיכות הכח. אם ההפרש הוא 0 (כמו במקרה הזה), אז כנראה תזהי שיש ערפד בסביבה, ואף את האזור הכללי בו היא נמצאת. אולם לא תהיי מסוגלת לראות אותה (בשביל זה צריך לפחות 4). 'גולה שמופ - (1) אין לי בעיה לתקן את זה ואני לא הולכת להתבאס אם זה ככה. (2) זה לא ימנע ממני להתווכח (: (3) השתמשתי בהגנה לא בזיהוי. קראתי על אובפוסקט (עכשיו, אז אני רחוקה מלצטט לך בקנאות דתית עמודים, או להתעקש אם תגיד שאצלך זה אחרת). לפי זה ההעלמות שלה (רמה 2) עובדת כל עוד היא לא מושכת תשומת לב. והיא משכה לפחות את תשומת לב הלגיון. חוצמיזה הכח מתואר לא כיכולת להשתנות או להעלם באמת, אלא כמניפולציה ''מנטלית על רפי השכל. זה לא שאני פועלת עליה, אלא שאני מתגוננת מפני הפעולה המנטלית שלה עלי. כשאחקור משהו (אבן, קליין, גוויה) אשתמש בזיהוי. ג'ונסי - דברנו על זה עם שמופ בלי קשר לסצנה הנוכחית. המסקנות היו כדלקמן: (1) נציג ערפדים רשמי זה לא היידי וגם לא קליין אלא ג'סטיקר של הקמרילה. (2) ההנחה הבסיסית של ההסכם היא שבני אדם לא יכולים למנוע מערפד שירצה לבוא לחקור לעשות מה בראש שלו. אורנה יכולה להתחיל להלחם בכל אחד שמגיע, אבל אז במקום לנהל חקירה היא תנהל שדה קרב. (3) לכן ההגבלה היא לגורם בודד מכל סוג בכל רגע נתון בזירה. רוטציה אם צריך. זה אומר שאם לקליין יש בעיה עם היידי, הוא מוזמן לסגור את זה מולה. זה לא מתפקידה של אורנה לבדוק מי שלח את היידי. היא ערפד. היא היחידה בזירה כרגע. והיא באה לה טוב, כי קליין הוא קוץ. וומה אני חושבת על הופעתה היידי: עקרונית לאורנה אין כוונה להסתיר מהיידי את העובדה שיש נציג מטעם הנסיך שנעדר כרגע מהזירה. היידי תוזמן לעשות עם פיסת האינפורמציה הזאת את ההחלטה שלה. אבל לאורנה יש 3 בהשגת מטרה, וזה אומר שהגיוני מבחינתה שיופיע גורם שיוכל לעזור לה, בעיקר בעניין קליין. היא מניחה שלהיידי יש יכולות חקירה כי זה מה שנדרש, והיא מקווה שקליין יסכים להבדק על ידה כי היא ערפד. איך דברים יתגלגלו מכאן בפועל באמת שאין לאף אחת מאיתנו מושג. 'יונתן 1. כל הכבוד גולה ! תראי לו מה זה, קיז היה גאה בך!!! 2. המלצתי - ג'סטיקר של הקמרילה - זה לא סביר יש 5 (אחד לכל שבט) כאלה בכל העולם ואם אחד מהם מגיע לישראל, הם לא מסוג היצורים שיבואו לחקור בזירת הרצח :) הם בעיקר יוצרים זירות רצח והרבה כאלה! 3. אין לי בעיה עם מה שאורנה עשתה, אמרתי את זה לשמול: מבחינה סיפורית נשמע לי מעפן שככה אנחנו מכניסים את סמדר לתוך הסיפור, היא צריכה לקבל יותר גיבוי. וראם עומד לתת לה את הגיבוי... 'איוב גונסי - מה הקסם שעשה אביתר מסביב לגופה? לגבי נציג - יש שתי רמות של נציגים בהסכם. הנציגים הרשמיים - שתיים - אחד יכול להשלח על ידי הפרלמנט ואחד על ידי המועצה של הטכנוקרטיה. להם יש כח על פי ההסכם לאכוף כמעט כל דבר. נציג שמגיע לחקירה - אחד מכל גזע/מקור כח - כל נציג כזה יכול להכנס ולחקור בשקט מבלי שיהרגו אותו. אחד מהערפדים, אחד מאנשי הזאב וכדומה. הנציגים האלו יכולים לעשות רוטציה מי בפנים כי בכל עת נתונה, יש נציג אחד כזה מכל גזע/מקור כח. נציגים אלו מוגנים מכוחו של ההסכם ואין להרגם ללא הצדקה. כללי - יש עוד תגובה שלא עניתי לה כאן בדף הקסם? 'יונתן שמת לב איך גולה עשתה לך "תותחי אבאלון, פרק 4, עמוד 12"!!? זה כנראה חינוך של שרול שמושפע מהמאסטר האגדי - דרקון המלח. לא ראיתי ולא יודע על מה אתה מדבר: "כללי - יש עוד תגובה שלא עניתי לה כאן בדף הקסם?" 'פאזיל (שניסה להתחזות לגולה אבל תפסו אותו אז הוא יכתוב בשם עצמו) שתוק שתוק שאני לא אוציא עליך את הזנב של אשתי. 'גולה יש לי בלב דרקון קטן, והוא עושה לי מנגינות, של תותחים ואובסקוף גם, ועוד המון המון כוחות. יש לי בלב דרקון קטן, עם שתי צמות וגם שפם. דם-דם-דם -דם-דם... (יזרום פה) דם-דם-דם-דם-דם... (לא נפסיק עד שיהיה פה) דם-דם-דם-דם-דם... (מוקדש באהבה לדרקון הקטן בלב של כולנו) 'איוב אכן גולי עשתה לי את הקיז. גונסי - הייתי רוצה לתת מידע לאביתר. בשביל זה אני צריך להבין מה הוא עשה. הוא דמות בשטח והוא קוסם, דבר חשוב ביותר באזור זה גולי - אני מסכים לחלוטין עם הצורה שבו הכח 'מטרה' עובד אצלך. הוא אכן יביא לכאן את הדברים הנדרשים לפתרון החקירה. או לפחות לקדם אותה. היידי לגמרי מנצנצת לך כמישהיא שיכולה לעזור במטרה. 'יונתן ללא ספק קיז, יש להם גם משקל דומה... אביתר עושה טריק גון קונסטנטין מובהק, הוא פשוט מנסה 'לזמן את הרוח שלה מהגהנום או מגן עדן כדי לשאול אותה שאלות. וכאן הנחתי שהוא מגלה שהיא לא שם ולכן הוא מבין שהיא נשארה כאן בכדור הארץ - שזו האופצייה היחידה האפשרית. הוא ממשיך לקסם אחר הפעם הוא מנסה לגלות את הרוח של הגופה שאמורה להיות בקרבת מקום ומנסה לחפש אותה כאן בכדור הארץ, שכן היא צריכה להיות ממש בסביבה הקרובה (כי רוחות שנשארות בכדור הארץ לא עוזבות בדרך כלל את המקום שבו הן מתו) וגם כאן הוא מגלה שהיא לא כאן בסביבה הקרובה. יוער בדומה לסיפור בהלבלייזר: רוחות שנשארות בכדור הארץ נשארות בדרך כלל כדי לתקן משהו נוראי או בגלל זיקה מאוד מיוחדת שיש להם לעבר. איוב הרוח אכן אינה בבית. וגם אינה בגהינום/גן עדן. אולם יש אוסף רב של עולמות מתים בהם היא יכולה לשכון. החל מהאפלולית (שקרובה מאד לכדור הארץ) ועד לים האבק שרוחות שנופלות לשם לא חוזרות. גונסי - שים לב שעדכנתי את אחד הטקסטים שלך מאמצע הדף. אל תפספס... 'יונתן לא ברור, לא הבנתי את כל הקטע עם המספרים, לא הבנתי למה זה יכול להיות רק בגן עדן, כל הקטע מנוסח לא ברור ומעורפל מידי בשבילי... אביתר יותר בקטע של שחור לבן, מוצא לא מוצא. אם יש מצב של אפור זה לא קסמים בשבילו והוא לא לומד אותם בכלל. במידה ויש צורך אני מוכן לרשום אלו קסמים יש לו ובדיוק מה הם עושים ומה התוצאות שלהם. אבל קסם אצלו או שעובד או שלא עובד אין באמצע. זה כמו ארקיין ב WOW! אין רוטציה מסובכת לוחצים רק על כפתור אחד ויש תוצאה בינארית, או שלוואלה מתה או שהבוס מת. יש אפשרות להתאים את זה ולתקן את זה? 'איוב מצטער יונתן אבל השיטה פשוט לא כזו. ויותר מזה, במאבק שכולל שחקנים שונים המוחלטות של התוצאה היא מאד בעייתית. אפילו באמבר שניסו לעשות את זה הם לא הצליחו. רק תראה איך הם מתפתלים להסביר איך קוורין ניצח את בנדיקט תחת השיטה שלהם. כאן הכוחות מההתחלה לא תומכים בגישה הזו. הכוחות במשחק הרבה יותר דומים לאבניהומספריים. כאשר לכל כח יש את ההופכי לו שיכול לנטרל אותו וכך הלאה. עקרונית בכל מאבק בין שני כוחות מנוגדים (ובהגדרה המשחק בנוי שלכל אחד יש כוחות מנוגדים או מתאימים לאחרים), ההפרש קובע את התוצאה. הדבר הזה נבנה על התפיסה של וויטוולף שדואגת שכוחות (בעיקר החלשים) יהיו קצרים ונקודתיים. כך שמאבק בין שני גורמים לא יסתיים בנוק אאוט, אלא ביתרון לצד אחד. נצחון הוא אוסף של קרבות קטנים. צריך לפחות הפרש אחד בכוחות, על מנת שהכח יפעל במלואו על הצד השני. ואז הם המשיכו לסבך את זה עם סטטיסטיקות כלליות כמו willpower שנועדו לעקוף ולעכוף ולהגן במסגרת התפיסה הזו. לגבי גן עדן - כפי שאמרתי לך בשיחת טלפון - הם קיימים אך רחוקים וקשים לתקשור והגעה. אפשר לקרב אותם לעולם אם יהיה רצון מכלל השחקנים לכזו תפיסה. 'איוב בוצע כאן סידור מחדש של הטקסט של יונתן עם זה שלי. קראו בזהירות. יונתן, נסיתי לשמור על רוח הטקסט וכוונתך המקורית. 'יונתן זה בסדר גמור מבחינתי אני רוצה "הצלחת" או "נכשלת", אני לא רוצה "אולי", "בערך", " 7 מתוך 10" וכאלו, כל 'איוב אם זו גישה של דמות, אז זה אפשרי. אם הכוונה שכך יהיה העולם, זה בלתי אפשרי, ראה להלן את הסברי מטה 'יונתן למשל התיאור הזה: "תוצאות מטרידות. היחס לא פרופורצינלי לרצח. בדרך כלל היחס ינוע בין 1 (כשהרוח בגן עדן) ל 10 (כאשר הרוח נשארת במקום בעקבות רצח מזויע במיוחד). היחס הוא קרוב ל 7, כאשר האנרגיה הפוטנצילית מגיע כמעט ל 31" הוא בעייתי מבחינתי, 'איוב נתתי כאן שתי פיסות אינפורמציה. הראשונה הייתה כמה חזק אנרגיית המוות של הרוח. האנרגיה חזקה מאד. אם הייתי נותן הצלחה/נכשל בלבד - אז הצלחת לזהות את קיומה של הרוח (ושהיא עדיין במציאות שלנו). אבל אני גם רציתי שתדע את עוצמת הארוע. ועוצמת הארוע גבוהה. איך אני אמור להעביר לך את המידע הזה? ואז הגענו לאנרגיה פוטנציאלית. זה מונח מדעי שמשתמשים בו רבות, ובוודאי גם בטכנוקרטיה. במקרה הזה יש חשיבות עצומה למידע שיש כאן פוטנציאל עצום שנמצא במתח עם המציאות. שאם מישהו רק ידע איך לשחרר אותו, הוא יוכל לבנות שם את דימונה Next Generation. איך את זה אני מכמת בהצלחת/נכשלת? 'יונתן כך גם: "הוא לא בטוח אם זה משהו שהיה או נלקח..." או שהוא יודע או שלא, לא באמצע. 'איוב כאן אפשר באמת לתת תשובה מדויקת יותר. הבעיה היא שתשובה מדויקת נותנת פחות מידע. אביתר מזהה שיש לאנרגיה הפוטנציאלית טריגר (trigger). יכולתי לכתוב, 'והטריגר איננו'. זה מוחלט. קצת יותר פואטית וסיפורית כתבתי, לא בטוח אם היה או נלקח... מבחינת המידע זה נותן יותר מאשר לזהות שחסר משהו. זה נותן לך רמז שאולי הדבר נלקח או שלא היה כאן מראש. חקירה נוספת של אביתר יתכן ותגלה שאכן משהו נלקח. אם הייתי רק רושם שאין כאן את החפץ, לא היה לאביתר את האינסטינקט להמשיך ולחקור ולגלות שאולי באמת לקחו מכאן משהו... 'יונתן גם זה עמום ולא ברור: "הנסיון השני, לאתר את מיקומה, הוא פשןט יותר. טקס שחוזר למאה ה 16, המערב חלב גדי, דם ערפד ועיניים של בז מאפשרות לו לראות שהרוח אינה בסביבה או לפחות אינה באפלולית. באם מישהו ירצה להגיע אליה, הוא יצטרך להכנס אל תוך חשכת המוות. מסע קשה ומפרך. " אם הוא לא מצליח, עדיף לרשום, לא מצליח. האם אפשרי? 'איוב אני יכול לרשום הרוח לא כאן. יותר מדויק לרשום הרוח לא כאן ולא באפלולית. וזה רשום. ההמשך הוא מידע נוסף לשחקן, שהדמות כנראה יודעת. המידע מסביר בצורה סיפורית מנקודת המבט של הדמות, למען הקוראים הבורים שאינם מכירים את העולם, שמעבר לאפלולית שוכן המוות (הרבה מאד עולמות מוות אם נהיה מדויקים) ואם אביתר ירצה לאתר את הרוח, הוא יצטרך לצאת למסע בעולמות המתים. לסיכום - אני חושב שיש כאן בלבול בין המידע המוחלט ברמת הכח והשחקן (וזה קיים) לבין הצורך הסיפורי לתאר דברים ואז זה כתוב ביותר מילים. בחלק מהמקרים זה מידע נוסף שיש להעביר, שאינו שייך ישירות לטקס, אלא הוא ברור לשחקן, ויש לכתוב אותו למען הקורא. 'יונתן: אני מעדיף לקבל תשובות יותר ברורות, ברור לי לגמי הצורך הסיפורי לתאר דברים במילים, רק חשוב לי שהתיאור בשורה התחתונה ייתן לי תשובה ברורה ואני מעדיף תשובה שלילית לגבי חוסר הצלחה, על פני תשובה עמומה. אני מעדיף לבנות את הכוחות של אביתר בצורה ברורה ומוחלטת, אם אפשר אני מעדיף בלי "הרגשות" ו"מידע נוסף". במידה ואביתר מנסה לזמן רוח, הוא מצליח או לא מצליח, פחות מתאים לו "אולי היית מצליח אם הייתה מנסה עוד שעה ואולי לא". ברור לי שלפעמים צריך את זה ברמת הסיפור, אבל זה מעצבן אותי ברגע שככה תמיד הכוחות של אביתר עובדים. ואני לא מדבר ברמת העולם, אם לאחרים זה זורם טוב סבבה, אני מדבר רק ברמה של אביתר, אני רוצה שהכוחות שלו יהיו יותר ברורים (לפחות בדרך כלל). 'איוב בסדר גמור. אני אשתדל לא לתת לפיוטיות שלי לפרוץ כאשר אתה מפעיל כוחות, אלא לתת תשובות ברורות ככל האפשר. 'גולה זה מחזיר אותנו לעניין הפרדת הצורה מהתוכן שנוטה לעשות לנו בעיות. אפשר להשאיר את הטקסט כמו שהוא ולהוסיף הסבר שהוא תמצית המידע הטכני בתור הערת שוליים. בשביל אשכרה לראות את הסינטקס תצטרכו לבצע עריכה. חובה גם להוסיף את תגית ה-references בתחתית הדף אגב, הטקסט והפרוש שנתת לג'ונסי מבלבלים גם אותי. אם (1) זה עברה ו-(10) זה נשארה למה (7) נמצא במרחק כה רב? זה כביכול קרוב יותר למציאות מלעולמות המתים. 'פאזיל אני דווקא, באופן מפתיע, בעד הפיוטיות. אפילו במחיר אי־הבנה פה ושם. אבל לא זה העיקר. העיקר הוא שהוספתי התייחסות ישירה לינוקא. אני יודע שינוקא הוא יקיר לבו של שמופ, אז יכול להיות שההתייחסות תוסר או תסורס ואני מוכן לכך נפשית. אפשר לראות במה שכתבתי הצעת הגשה. דרך שבה יונה, שהיה (למיטב הבנתי הדלה) זה שיצר את הקשר המקורי עם ינוקא, לגלות את הינוקא הזר שבמקרה נמצא בלב של מישהו שאליו יונה כרגע מחובר. 'איוב גולי - השימוש ברפרנס מאד לא נוח. צריך למצוא איך לכתוב את זה בטקסט כך שיהיה ברור וחד, ובו בזמן מכיל את הרמזים הנדרשים. לגבי המספרים - אכן היה בלבול קל. לא התכוונתי בהשארות שזה 10, אלא במוות הטראומטי במיוחד שמצמיד אותה לכאן במוחלטות. מול העזיבה המוחלטת והנפילה אל תוך הגהנום, שזה 1. 7 אומר טראומה רצינית, עם הרבה אנרגיות מוות שהשתחררו, הרוח יכולה להסתובב והיא קרובה לשיא כוחה. בקריאה שניה זה עדיין לא ברור. תני לי לחשוב איך אני מסביר את זה, ועוד בטקסט. והכי נורא - בפשטות! פאזיל - אין לי בעיה שתגלה את ינוקא, זה יושב בתכנון עם התא שקפץ לדודו. פשוט אין לזה שום רמז בסיפור, ובום, אתה נופל עליו. מה הניע אותך דווקא עכשיו לגלות אותו? יש תא של ינוקא בדודו, ואכן אתם במסלול התנגשות, אבל אני לא מבין את הקיצור שעשית. 'פאזיל אני חושב שיש פה איזו בעיה של הבנת הנקרא. אני לא גיליתי כלום. יונה, לעומת זאת, שמחובר כרגע לדודו, נמצא במצב מושלם לגלות את ינוקא בפעם השניה. 'איוב תוכל להסביר לי למה יונה נמצא במצב מושלם לגלות את ינוקא (ועוד בפעם השניה - מתי הייתה הפעם הראשונה?). 'פאזיל אתה הסברת לי שיונה הוא זה שזימן את ינוקא לתוך תדהר במקור. כדי לעשות את זה הוא חייב היה לגלות שינוקא קיים. להלן פעם ראשונה. ועכשיו, כשיונה מחובר למערכת העצבים של דודו (כי תדהר צריך לפקוח עין על אלישבע וקליין) נראה לי סביר שהוא יקלוט את ינוקא שוב. פעם שנייה. חכה חכה, עוד תהיה לנו גם גלידה. 'איוב גונסי, גולה - נסיתי לשכתב את הטקסט של אביתר והטכסים שלו. קצר זה לא. אני מקווה שזה מובן יותר עכשיו. בנוסף ניסיתי לכתוב ככה שיהיה ברור מתי טכס הצליח או לא ומתי אלו מחשבות וניתוחים של אביתר. 'יונתן עדיין לא ברור, ניסיתי לתקן על מנת לעשות את זה יותר ברור ותחום, אבל מה זה: "אנרגיה הפוטנציאלית=31" ו "אנרגיית מוות=7" ? 'איוב באמת נסיתי לעשות את זה הכי ברור שיש. בשפה של אביתר. כעקרון (ובבקשה לא לתפוס אותי על כל מלה): אנרגיה פוטנציאלית היא אנרגיה האצורה בגוף כלשהו כתוצאה מכוח הפועל עליו. אנרגיה פוטנציאלית ניתנת להמרה לצורות שונות של אנרגיה - אנרגיה קינטית, אנרגיית חום או אנרגיה פוטנציאלית מסוג אחר, ולבצע עבודה ("פוטנציאל" משמעו סך היכולות או האפשרויות הגלומים בדבר מה). עוד חומר יש כאן. מה שחשוב להבין לגבי אנרגיה פוטנציאלית היא שניתן להפיק ממנה אנרגיה '''ולבצע עבודה. במקרה שלנו מדובר באנרגיית מוות פוטנציאלית. לשם העניין תחשוב שיש חור מהגווה שמוביל עמוק עד לים האבק (ממש לפני ה Tempest). תניח שיש שם מפל עצום, קילומטרים עומק. קוסמים אוהבים לשים טורבינות על הדבר הזה ולהקים בית סביבו. עם האנרגיה הרבה הזו הם יכולים לייצר לעצמם עולם דמיוני. (שזה די מצחיק אם חושבים על כך). הרוח עצמה אוגרת אנרגיה בעוצמת מוות 7. זה די גבוה ונחמד לשאוב את זה. בערך כמו 7 מנות דם לערפד. מ 10 ומעלה, העוצמה נהיית משמעותית חזקה יותר. עוצמה 31 (גם אם פוטנציאלית) היא עצומה. זה כמו כור גרעיני קטן. אם יש מישהו שיודע איך לרכב עליו, הוא יכול להגיע רחוק מאד. אם זה עשה יותר שכל, אשמח אם תחבר את זה לטקסט בצורה שנראית לך הכי ברורה. יונתן זה דברים עמומים שאני לא רוצה שהם יהיו קשורים לאביתר, הוא לא רואה את העולם בצורה כזאת, אתקן תראה אם זה מקובל עליך... 'יונתן דבר נוסף, "משקפות הלגיון מדווחות שיש פה עוד גורם ערפדי איתנו. ממש קרוב" "תודיע לחרב שמתקרבת אליו עלוקה בהצלב. מהקהילה הישראלית. הזת"פ אומר שקוראים לה היידי סול". ככה בקלות זורקים 3 אובסקופט לפח? לדעתי זה סתם מבאס ולא דרוש לסיפור. פוגע בייחודיות של אורנה כדמות שיכולה לזהות אובסקופט, פוגע בייחודיות של היידי והורס את כל בניית המתח והמסתוריות, למה זה טוב?. 'איוב לגונסי: מקובל. לגבי לרשום כל פעם את הכח המדויק. בכיף. אני מבקש במקביל, שאם יש טכס לכח, תעתיק גם את הטקסט של איך הטקס נראה. לי רק הגדלת את רמת העמימות של הטקסט. במקום מספרים מדויקים השתמשת בהערכות (בינוני) וכך הלאה. היות וזה סיפור שיתופי נראה לי שאני אכתוב מה שאני יכול, ואז אתה תעבור ותהפוך את זה מתאים לדמות. בלי קשר לעמימות זה נשמע לי כמו רעיון טוב. לגבי ההערה הסיפורית שלך. אני מסכים. גם לי זה צרם. 'גולה (1) אוקי, אני קוראת כאן עכשיו ומגלה שאולי עשיתי שוב איזה עוול כי הנחתי שמצלמות רואות אותה. וממה שהבנתי מישראל זו גם הדרך שהלגיון קלט אותה, כי ערפד באובפוסקט עדיין נקלט במצלמות. לכן אני גם הנחתי שהפרגודים, שאמורים לגדר זירה, מכילים בין השאר מצלמות רוחוב שמאפשרות לך לעשות דפרנסיאציה בין מה שנקלט למה שמוצג. אתקן אם נדרש. (2) שמופ- אורנה משתמשת ביכולת השגת מטרה. הכי ברור כנראה יהיה לה תדהר, שאיכשהו קשור. אם היא קולטת משהו גם מכיוון הגג - מה טוב. (3) אם משהו מטריד בשמוש בכוחות עדיף להגיב אליו מיד בדף השיחה. אם כותבים הערות שבוע אחרי יש לזה תחושה לא נעימה של מרמור וכעס שסתם מעכיר את האווירה. 'יונתן למה שמצלמה תגלה אובסקופט? כלום לא מגלה אובסקופט רק יכולות מיוחדות, אחרת מה הטעם ביכולת הזאת? וזה לא הנקודה, זה מבאס ברגע ש"עוקפים" את היכולות המיוחדות של הדמויות שלנו. אם אנחנו בונים דמות ונותנים לה נקודות מיוחדות במשהו, לא צריך לבוא ולהביא משהו "חיצוני" שעוקף את היכולת המיוחדת של הדמות. זה הורס את כל הייחוד של הדמות. זה צרם לי שהיה כלי נשק מיוחדים והמון צלפים שבתכלס ביטלו את כל היתרון הפיזי שהיה לקליין וביאסו לי את כל המשחק עם קליין, זה צורם לי עכשיו עם הניסיון לעקוף את האובסקופט, ברור שאם לדמות מסוימת יש יכולת מיוחדת שהיא נגדית, זה סבבה, שכן זה משמר את הייחודיות של כל דמות, אבל בצורה הזאת זה סתם מבאס. 'גולה אם לצטט את תותחי אבלון עמוד 129 אז: Obfuscate is mentally based; its powers achieve their effects by manipulating the minds of others, not in creating any real changes, and thus will not work against creatures immune to such mental effects or technological sensors. האמת שלי לא אכפת איך נחליט שאובסקופט מתנהל, אבל אי אפשר לא לכתוב לזה שום ערך, להגיד שמתבססים על וויטוולף, ואז להתבאס כשמשתמשים בסייגים שוויטוולף עצמם שמו על הכוחות האלו. ואתה לא משחק רק את קליין. לא במובן שיש לך קוסם אז תתנחם, אלא במובן שבמקום להתעצבן בשיחה שראם יתעצבן בפגישת הפרימוג'ן. זה המשחק בוויקי, אנחנו לא מוגבלים לדמויות שלנו, אנחנו לא מוגבלים לעלילה הראשית, ואיפה שמשהו מטריד אותנו אנחנו יכולים לללש (איזו מילה איומה), ולתת פרשנות חדשה, לעיתים רטרואקטיבית, שמסבירה מה קורה בשטח. זה רק מעשיר את המשחק. נרמז כבר שלדרורי יש אצבעות בלגיון. אתה רוצה לדעת למה הוא שם פה שש טון כוחות? תללש את זה. פתח דף שבו יוצאת הפקודה להציב פה את הצלפים ותנסה לברר למה דרורי או ראם או כל מי שזה לא יהיה עשה את מה שעשה ומה הוא משיג מזה. ככה בכל אופן אני רואה את זה, ואני באמת מצטערת שאתה מתבאס ממה שקורה. 'פאזיל למה שמצלמה תגלה אובסקופט? כי אובסקופט לא עובד על מכשירים אלקטרוניים, רק על מוחות (ותודה לקיז על הציטוט). ככל שיש יותר נקודות, ככה הוא עובד לטווח גדול יותר, גם במרחב וגם בזמן. כשערפד באנסין פרזנס נוגע במתג, בכוונה או שלא בכוונה, ומדליק את האור, האור נדלק. אם יש לו אובסקופט מספיק גבוה, אנשים בחדר יחשבו שעדיין חושך. אם יש לו אובסקופט מאד גבוה, גם האנשים שיקראו את המונה של חברת חשמל בעוד שנתיים לא ישימו לב שהאור נדלק. אבל באובסקופט שלוש אתה בעיקר מחזיק את האנשים שסביבך בסצינה הנוכחית. ככה לפחות בחוקים שאני מכיר. גם ההגיון לא נהיר לי. למה אתה חושב שהדבר היחיד שיכול לגלות אובסקופט זה יכולות אחרות? טרקטור מספיק מוצלח יכול לנצח ערפד עם פוטנס. רובה פילים מספיק מוצלח יכול לנצח ערפד עם פורטיטיוד. למה ציוד גילוי אלקטרוני מספיק מוצלח לא יכול לקלוט אובסקופט 3? מבחינתי זה שאתה לא כל יכול, אפילו מול גורמים אנושיים, נותן טעם למשחק, לא מוציא ממנו את הטעם. ואם אנחנו בהגיון, אז לדעתי זה פחות הגיוני להניח שערפדה בת 30 תצליח כמעט בטעות להתגנב למרכז זירת רצח שנמצאת כרגע במרכז תשומת הלב של כמעט כל גורם אפשרי, כולל איקסים ולגיונים ופנטקסים וכולל יונתן דרורים ושי גורים ופאזילים, מאשר להניח שצלפי ערפדים שנמצאים במרחק כמה מאות מטרים מהסצנה יהיו מצויידים במשהו שמאפשר להם לזהות אובסקופט שלוש - אם הוא פוסע להם ישר לתוך הכוונת כפי שהיידי עשתה - תוך כמה שניות לכל היותר. מבחינת הסיפור, חלק מהסיפור כרגע, חלק שאני כתבתי ושעדיין יכול להשתנות, אבל בינתיים הוא חלק מהסיפור, זה שתדהר הגיע לזירה כאילו במקרה, וככל שעובר הזמן הוא רק מגלה שהכל היה מוכן ומכוון מראש. מצד אחד זה נותן לו המון ביטחון, כמו אציל מקום במקום שלו, ולכן נותן לי המון כלים לשחק איתם בסיפור, ומצד שני זה מחזק את הרגשת הפרנויה והמילכוד שעומדות במרכז דמותו, מה שנותן לי לעשות מלא חיבורים מגניבים בין הסיפורים. עד כאן חוקים והגיון, ואפילו סיפור. רק כדי לכסות את התחת. עכשיו מה שחשוב. משחק. אם לסמדר (עיניים, אף אוזן גרון) מתחשק להשאר סמויה, שתגיד מלה ונשכתב. ואני בטוח שלא יקשה עלי למצוא סיבה משחקית לאיך, לגמרי במקרה, ערפדה בת שלושים הצליחה להביך את כל אמצעי הבטיחות ואיך האובסקופט שלוש שלה ניצח את הלגיון שתיים שלי. זה אפילו יהיה סיפור טוב. כשכתבתי את מה שכתבתי חשבתי שסמדר דווקא תשמח שיגלו את הדמות שלה כי זה יגרום לה לתקשר עם הדמויות שלנו, ובשביל זה היא באה לכתוב איתנו בויקי, ואם ייתחשק לה והיא תעשה את זה אני בטוח שגם זה יהיה סיפור טוב. אני רק מקווה שהיא לא מדחיקה כעסים וצוברת מרמור בעניין הזה במשך השבוע האחרון. 'גולה בכל מקרה ששמופ יחליט. אנחנו יכולים לעבור למתכונת בה לא כותבים תוצאות של הפעלת כוחות בלי אישור מנחה, אבל זה יאט את המשחק. 'יונתן פספסתם, זה לא ההגיון הסיפורי, זה גם לא החוקים של וויטוולף, זה קטע של זרימה נכונה עם שאר השחקנים. זה קטע של לכבד את המקום המיוחד של הדמות של האחר. זה כמו שהיינו משחקים קבוצה בדי אנד די ואם מישהו אחד היה מביא פלאדין, לא היה עוד אחד שמביא פלאדין. זה הסיבה שקרטמן מתעצבן בצדק כאן: http://www.southparkstudios.com/full-episodes/s10e08-make-love-not-warcraft (ראו מקטע 6:20) תמשיכו ככה ואני מביא כל מיני הפלצות כמו השילשול הקסום של אוזימנטיוס שמבטל את היכולות הטכנולוגיות של תדהר, וגוש חרא קסום של פוצי שלא מאפשר לאורנה להשתמש בפאלם שלה! ולעניין החוקים, נכון שמכונה תצלם את הדמות שבאובסקופט, אבל מאחר שהדמות שלך מושפעת מאותו אובסקופט, כל עוד היא מושפעת, היא תתעלם מהחיווי של המכונה! ככה תמיד שיחקנו את זה. 'איוב אני מסכים עם יונתן, זה בעיקר עניין של לכבד את הסיפור של האחר. הן ברמת הדמות, אבל גם דמויות משנה, או סיפורי משנה זקוקים לאותו כבוד. עדיין יש שיטה שנועדה לטפל במירב המקרים בהם שחקנים נתקלים אחד בשני. השיטה הכללית היא: 1. ברוב המקרים, כל צד מתאר סיפורית מה יש לו ברמת הכוחות שרלוונטי, והגבוה יותר מנצח. *צד אחד מתחבא באובפסקט (3), צד שני עם לגיון (2) שנותן טכנולוגיה לגילוי ערפדים. הערפד ניצח כי יש לו יתרון של אחד. *צד אחד מתחבא באובפוסט (3) וצד שני הוא בן אדם עם יכולות גילוי של העל טיבעי (3) - ההפרש הוא אפס ולכן כל צד מצליח חלקית. *צד אחד מתחבא באובפוסט (3), והצד השני הוא בעל טכנולוגיות מתקדמות של גילוי (4) - הצד הטכנולוגי ינצח. 2. כל אחד מביא לסיפור את היכולות שלו. עקרונית תדהר יכול להביא רק את היכולות שלו לסיפור, הוא לא אמור לרכב על יכולות של יונתן דרורי. נכון שלעיתים זה מעוות את המצב, אבל זה אמור להיות העקרון. חוץ ממקרים נדירים, דמות יש לה להפעיל רק את הכוחות בעוצמה שלה. מעבר לזה היא צריכה סיבה מעולה, או טקסט מאד משכנע (ראה נקודה הבאה), או לתת סיבה סיפורית מדוע זה נכון. 3. ניתן לעבור את גבולות הכח דרך הסברים מתאימים בטקסט. כאן צריך להיות מאד זהיר ועדין ולא להחליט מה שמתאים לך לצד השני (לטובתו כמובן). אבל הטקסט יכול לתת את האקסרא שלפעמים צריך. דוגמאות: *אורנה עם גילוי על טיבעי (3) כנגד היידי והאובפוסקט שלה (3). אבל עם תיאור מתאים בטקסט של מה היא מפעילה וכדומה, היא מרוויחה עוד טיפלה שצריך כדי לזהות את הערפד כהיידי. *אם תדהר יושב על היכולות של יונתן דרורי לגלות את היידי, אז בטקסט הוא אמור לפתוח עכשיו סיפור ולהסביר למה יונתן נותן לו את כל זה. עדיין חשוב להבהיר, למרות שדרך כתיבה בטקסט אפשר להשיג יכולות אקסטרא, זה אמור להיות נדיר. כרגע יש גורמים שקצת משתמשים בחופשיות רבה מידי בכוחות הכלליים האלו. ספציפית היידי לא אמורה להתגלות לתדהר (לגיון 2), וגבולי לאורנה (שעם עזרה מהסיפור הצליחה גם לזהות את שמה של הערפדה). בכלל, במקומות בהם יש אי הסכמה, החוק הראשון קובע, אלא אם מערבים את המנחה הלוקלי. שהוא תמיד יכול לקבל כל החלטה נדרשת. גונסי - גולה לא הכירה את ההסכמות המקובלות לאובפוסקט, אבל אני מאמין שעכשיו היא מכירה. גולה - פספסתי את מטרת כח המטרה שלך. מה את מעוניינת לעשות איתו? 'גולה שמופ - אורנה מחפש גורם שיכול לעזור לה לזהות מה נדחק ברגעים האחרונים למציאות באזורה, בהתאם להודעה שקבלה. וג'ונסי, הייתי מסוגלת לחנוק אותך מרוב שהבעת השה התמים שלך מקוממת אותי, אבל אני יצור נאור, מודע ונפלא בכל אספקט אפשרי אז אני סולחת לך. 'יונתן מתעצבנת כי השה"מ אוהב אותי יותר?! ובצדק!!! 'גולה אני מקווה שהאהבה הזאת תנחם אותך ברגעים הקרים בהם הפרזנס והדומינייט שלך לא עובדים עלי!!! 'יונתן: שמול, אתה מתחיל להזיז את הסיפור?, אנחנו די תקועים... 'איוב מה תוקע כרגע את הסיפור? יש כמה שאלות שאורנה שאלה ואני מקווה לתת תשובות בקרוב. מה עוד תקוע? אנסה לקדם את הדברים התכופים, ראשית... 'יונתן: עשינו רולפליינג (בילבלנו את השכל), בדקנו כל מיני דברים (חיפשנו דלתות נסתרות) ועכשיו זה הזמן לגלגל את הגלגלול למפלצות משוטטות או לעבור לחדר הבא.... אין לך הרפתקאה כתובה?, מה עושים הלאה... 'גולה ג'ונסי, יש לאביתר מגוון כיווני חקירה: הוא יודע שקליין כנראה מחזיק את המידע שהוא רוצה, יש את הרס"מ שרק חיכה לדבר איתו, יש גם את הגורם שנדחק פנימה כרגע, ויש את האבן. שמופ - אתה לא רק צריך לתת תשובות לי כאורנה, אתה גם משחק את דני, שמבחינתי התחיל לבדוק משהו והתאדה אל תוך משמניו במקום לספר משהו בעל תועלת. אה, ועוד נקודה שמופ - בהנחה שחלק ממה שמעכב את התגובה שלך הוא הצורך לכתוב אותה "יפה", אנא אל. נראה לי עדיף שהמידע יצא ממך כמה שיותר מהר וישוכתב בהמשך על ידיך, או על ידי מי מאיתנו. אני עצמי בכיף יכולה להתקע יומיים על פיסקה, ובתכל'ס זה בעייתי כשעובדים בקבוצה. 'יונתן: מה זה?, משחקים בלי די-אם ובלי הרפתקאה כתובה? אני רוצה לדעת שיש הרפתקאה כתובה ומאושרת על ידי גורם מוסמך ושמריצים לנו אותה, אחרת אני מרגיש שעובדים עלי והדי-אם אומר לנו תשחקו ביניכם אני חוזר עוד מעט... נ.ב. גולי את צודקת כמובן, אני רק רוצה שיותר גורמים ישחקו איתנו וששמול יהיה יותר פעיל אצלנו... לא שמת לב אבל הוא מפלה אותנו לטובת נמלים ורוחות... אותם הוא אוהב יותר... 'איוב גולי - זה בעייתי לכתוב טקסטים לא מנוסחים תקין ברמת הדמויות והמשחק. לעיתים אני מוציא משהו שאני חושב שדורש שיפור, אם הוא עובר איזה רמת מינימום. ואכן זה לוקח לעיתים זמן מה. טקסטים של דני הם ארוכים מטבעם, כי הם עוברים המון שיפוצים. גונסי - אין מה לדאוג יש הרפתקאה כתובה וחתומה על ידי מיטב הגורמים המוסמכים בארץ ישראל. אומרים שראש העמותה (לשעבר) למשחקי תפקידים בדק ואישר אישית בחתימת ידו, מה עוד אתה יכול לבקש? כללית - בדפים שהם תקועים יותר אני כותב יותר. אם יש כמה שחקנים שיכולים לפטפט בסיפור, תהיה שם פחות כתיבה. כרגיל, משחקי מינ-מאסקינג. כללית - לעיתים אני לא כותב כי נראה שהשחקנים יכולים לקדם את מה שקורה, וזה לרוב הכי טוב. ונקודה אחרונה - נראה שיהיה לי היום קצת זמן, אני מקווה להשלים את החוסרים כאן. כך שאם יש משהו שפתוח (שלא דובר עדיין), תזכירו לי אותו :) 'איוב גולי - הוספתי מידע אל תוך הטקסט שלך. ועדיין לא ברורה לי המטרה השניה שלך. בנוסף האם הטקסט המסיים שלך (חיפוש מסביב) הוא לנציג הרוחות או להיכן משהו נחת (האם יש הגדרה למשהו?) גונסי+תינוק - יש כאן מידע קריטי לגבי החיבור בין הסמרטוטר לבין יוניס והוא כולל שינוי מול מה שכתוב בדמות. האם זה מקובל עליכם?. הסמרטוטר פיזר את הדפים של יונה, ואז יוני אסף(בלי קשר לאחאב). זה שינוי שאשמח לאשר, ואם לא - אעיף את זה. 'איוב הוספתי קטע. הכנסתי את המידע שהדמויות השונות ידעו מיידית (בכוחות שלהם), אבל תרגישו חופשיים להוסיף עוד מידע. במיוחד תדהר שכך סתם לא יראה את הראשן. בנוסף אם מישהו מרגיש שהוא היה עושה משהו לפני שדני נקש באצבעותיו, תכניסו את המידע. ועוד נקודה - אשמח לדעת נקודות שאנשים רוצים לקדם קודם (נניח תדהר וינוקא מחכה בקנה). אם למישהו חם על משהו, אימרו לי מה, בבקשה. וכמובן אם פספסתי משהו חשוב מהעבר, כיתבוהו. 'גולה שכתבי את התשובה שלך שמופ, כפי שדברנו, כך שאורנה מזהה את תדהר כגורם בעל תועלת לחקירה שעלתה בסמס על הדחיקה החדשה. כשהיא בוחנת את מוסקוביץ' היא משתמשת בזיהוי. את השאלה שלה היא הפנתה לכל הגורמים, לא רק לדני, כך שאוחיון או תדהר יכולים לענות גם. 'יונתן: שמול, אביתר רואה משהו חשוד בחיפושיו ובדיקותיו בחצר ובתוך הבית? 'איוב יונתן - תשובה בגוף הטקסט גולי - אנא בחרי את השאלה או שתיים הכי בוערות לדמותך... 'גולה אין לי משהו שחשוב לאורנה יותר מהשאר. זאת אני שמעדיפה, לאור ההתנהלות האיטית שלנו, לזרוק כמה רעיונות בתקווה שאחד מהם לפחות יניב איזושהי תוצאה. אז אם אפשר, להבא, אל תחכה לי ופשוט זרום עם מה שהכי מקדם את החקירה/משחק. 'איוב מידע ניתן גם בדף עצמו וגם בהפניה (שלא עובדת) אל הדף של צילומים אחרונים של אניטה ברון. אני אלחם בהפניה במועד מאוחר יותר. 'גולה שמופ -מגניב מאד ! אה, וגם אני עודה זיהו/ מטרה לנסות לברר על הנעל השניה. זה פשוט קסם לי כל כך שאפשר למצוא נעל עם...האחות התאומה שלה! (-; ג'ונסי - יהודה הימית 29 זה איפה שריח יין או המקום שבו נטשו את האוטו? כי איפה ריח יין יש סביר שנדע (אם זה ה''הפאב'' של הערפדים). וגם מאיפה מגיע המידע על יוני? אם זה משחר תוסיף את זה גם כאן, ואם לא תסביר בבקשה מאיפה. ומה הקטע עם העמימות לגבי הגורמים שחטפו אותו? אלו לא הכוחות ה"יומיומים" (משטרה/שב"כ) שנתקלים פתאום בגורמים לא מוכרים, אלו אנשי האגף שמנטרים את הגורמים הללו ממש. אין ספק שהקובולאש מוכר להם, וכנראה גם את ניקה (אלא אם היא פרצוף חדש בנוף הערפדות הישראלי). 'יונתן: המצלמות לא קלטו את הקובולאש ואת ניקה, כי ניקה והקובולאש לא רצו שהם יקלטו (ניקה היתה בתוך הרכב כל הזמן ולרכב יש חלונות כהים והקובולאש נמנע ממצלמות). לא היה מעקב רציף אחר הרכב שלהם, המדובר בשברי תמונות. התמונה האחרונה הגיעה ממצלמה של רכב סיור משטרתי שעבר ביהודה הימית במקרה (לא ברור כמה זמן הרכב חנה שם). יהודה הימית 28, זה הרחוב האחורי של ריח יין. המידע על יוניס ניתן מקודם כדיווח של האגף על ידי שמול: 'זמן קצר לאחר מכן חוזרת התשובה שכנראה מדובר בהסמרטוטר. חוזר מידע נוסף, הסמרטוטר נמצא בקשר לא ברור עם גורם בשם יוניס - יוני סישל. כרגע האגף מחפש כל קשר שיש לו אל הסמרטוטור. אורנה יודעת שריח יין הוא בבעלות ערפדה בשם ניקה. השבוע אני במילואים, שמול תוכל להריץ את הקטע?.... 'איוב אני יוצא גם למילואים :) אבל רוב הזמן אני באזור. תרים אלי טלפון לתת לי סיכום החומר, ואני אשתדל. לכולם - באורח פלאי כמעט, אין אף אחד ממש חולה היום! אז אשמח למלא טקסטים חסרים. רמז או שניים לאן ללכת, יעזרו לי עד מאד. כרגע אני ממלא מסביב חובות שונים. 'גולה אתה יכול לענות על כל שאלותיה של אורנה - זה תמיד נחמד. כרגע היא מנסה לעשות זיהוי על הנעל (רק שלא תפיל על אורנה דברים כמו על קליין), ולעשות זיהוי לברר אם היא מסוגלת לקבל ליד על הנעל (אזכיר שזה אצלה 4 בימינו). אתה יכול לפתוח דף לג'ונסי בתוך הבית, למרות שהוא במילואים, ואז אם אראה שזה מגניב ארוץ לשם מיד ואגזול לו את כל המג'יקל אייטמס (מוהההה) אה, וגם הייתה לי מחשבה מצחיקה, לעשות משחק "הרמז" בוויקי לרצח P-: '''איוב אחרי שבועיים קשים עם 2.5 חולים בכל רגע נתון, העניינים קצת נרגעו וחזרתי. מאמרים מוסגרים